


Two Men, Pure of Heart

by UniquelyQueer_67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: About to Die, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Episode: s01e11 The Labyrinth of Gedref, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Outsider, Self-Sacrifice, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67
Summary: We all know the iconic poison goblet scene in The Princess Bri- I mean The Labyrinth of Gedref. Been there, seen the boys willing to die for each other, seen Arthur be all noble and Gay, etc. But, what if they both drank the 'poison'?"They can only drink from a single goblet!!" I hear you say. Well, what if Merlin found a way to get around that rule?ORA drabble depicting an alternate ending to the Labyrinth of Gedref.





	Two Men, Pure of Heart

"I had no idea you were so keen to die for me." Arthur stated with an air of sarcasm, despite the severity of their situation. Anhora wondered if they would always be like this. But, of course, they didn't know the secret behind the test...  
Deep in thought, Merlin mumbled, "Trust me I can hardly believe it myself."  
This made Arthur laugh; such compassion and optimism in the face of death.  
Suddenly, without quite meeting the sorcerer's eyes, Arthur spoke with sincerity. "I'm glad you're here, Merlin," said the Prince.

Emrys looked up at him, then back to the goblets, and Arthur sighed in resignation.

A thought quickly dawned on the servant, "I've got it," he said, gaining Arthur's attention, "We pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it's poison. Then all the liquid could be drunk and it would be from a single goblet." He finished triumphantly.

Arthur looked from the goblets, to Emrys, and back. Then he smiled, "You never cease to surprise me, you're a lot smarter than you look." He said, teasingly.

Merlin raised his eyebrow in scepticism, "Is that actually a compliment?" He asked, a surprised smile just touching his face.

Arthur's face sobered slightly, as if something of great importance had just dawned on him, and he glanced over Merlin's shoulder. Pointing in that direction, "Look out," he warned.

Merlin turned his head to look, and Arthur seized the opportunity to follow Merlin's instructions with the goblets. Quickly, Merlin turned back around.

"No!" He exclaimed, reaching for the goblet in the prince's hand, "I will drink it!"  
"As if I'd let you." Arthur stated, effectively cutting off any more protests.

Still, Merlin persisted. A now desperate look in his eye, "You _can't_ die, this isn't your destiny." He pleaded.

"It seems you're wrong again."

"Listen to me," he _implored_ the man, leaning ever closer, as Arthur brought the goblet closer to his lips.

"You know me Merlin," he joked, though there was little to laugh about. He looked the sorcerer in the eye now, "I never listen to you."

He slowly raised the goblet to his mouth, never breaking eye contact with his servant. He toasted the man in an inadequate salute, a sorry excuse for a goodbye.

"Arthur-" Merlin begged one last time, as Arthur downed the lot.

"_No!_" came the sorcerer's protest, and in a split-second decision spurred on by the sheer panic of losing this man, Merlin lunged forward.  
He knocked the goblet from Arthur's grip and smashed their mouths together in a desperate kiss of death. And even as it was clear that Arthur was losing consciousness, he sighed contentedly and brought a gloved hand to the nape of Merlin's neck.

Anhora thought Emrys was being truthful when he spoke of how the prince's life was worth more than his own. But this directly contradicted that sentiment. If he were so devoted to his destiny with this man, then, surely Merlin would have tried to heal him, _revive_ him. But no.

When faced with the death of Arthur Pendragon, and the destruction of his destiny to become the once and future king, the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth chose to die with him. And Arthur Pendragon, having to choose between the life of a servant or his own, chose the servant. _That_ servant, in particular.

Both their hearts were pure enough to revive the unicorn. Through the purity of their devotion to each other, and, Anhora refused to deny, _love_ for one another. For he had never witnessed an act of passion such as this, and in the early days of their entwined fates no less.

"Well that is _one_ way to prove one is pure of heart." The Guardian of the Unicorns stated dryly. He would have to explain everything to them once they woke from the sleeping draught. What a bother.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun thing I came up with. I particularly enjoyed writing the contrast between a knowing Anhora and two idiots willing to die for each other (having only recently met), and also translating the dialogue and Acting™ from that scene into this format. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
(Pure of heart, dumb of ass, home of sexual)


End file.
